The other promise
by Gesistmaster
Summary: Sora receives a dire warning from the king that the Organization XI former organization XIII comes up with a gruesome idea to gain hearts, starting with Roxas. Roxas and Axel betray the order and are on the run. Will Roxas escape the wrath of the order?
1. Chapter 1 The Nobodies' Promise

Chapter one: The Nobodies' Promise

For awhile Nobodies were doomed to half existence. Nobodies weren't suppose to exist. Therefore they were condemned. They were created as a shadow of a human being and continued to be a shadow of the human they were made of. They were given names, but were still unimportant to become human or feel emotions. They were heartless, and knew nothing about other people's feelings or well being. But a promise was given to these condemned creatures.

They could break apart from the half life they live when they have gained a heart. They will be able to live freely and feel emotions. But gaining a heart was no simple task. A heart must be gained by going through a vision quest, or could be stolen from a human. Thats why nobodies hate the humans. They are jealous that they have to live this horrible half life while a human goes about his/her life without feeling the least bit thankful for having it.

Axel floated into nothing. Ever since he used his own body to strike every nobody in the vortex, hes been here. Axel's cat eyes search around. His organization thirteen coat rippled against a transparent breeze. The hood has fell off.

A whisper, garbled because of its volume spoke out. Axel tried to tone it out, but the whisper grew more loud, but what it said was still illegible. It touched a nerve in Axel. Quick to temper, he shouted," What do you want!"

The voice boomed out, "Do you feel the pain? Axel, you must go on a vision quest to retrieve a heart otherwise suffer from the horrible half life you now live. Behold Roxas is in danger!" Then a silence fell upon them.

"I wish I can do something but I'm not anywhere near Roxas right now." Axel said slyly. Deep inside though he felt like he missed a step. Roxas was in trouble?

"Do you not believe in what I say. Not doing so you will feel my wrath!" Axel flinched. He flinch not because the voice had deliberately threatened him, or how loud it was for a human voice. It made him flinch because it read his mind, no one else can do that. "You don't get a second choice!"

Axel nodded. He forced himself into a standing position. He was floating in whiteness. "What should I do?" Axel said, his voice seemed uncertain.

"Go and get Roxas out of the order. Then wait. I will come back." Axel nodded, but something lingered in his mind. Earlier in life he was considered a punisher who turned thier backs on the order. Now here he his about to turn his back on the order, who shows no mercy to their traitors!


	2. Chapter 2 The Order's Command

Chapter Two: The Order's Command

Axel stood back up, his head having a mild dose of pain. At first his cat-like green eyes was unregistered to the neon lights, but soon he realized he was at the world that never was. He looked around, it was deserted. No wait. As his eyes had grown accustomed to the twilight glow of the heart shaped moon above his head he sees a figure walking toward him. He tensed. It was Roxas. Axel relaxed. It was a friend. Roxas walked over to him, his face showing little expression as always. Axel smiled, thats the same old Roxas. He walked toward him, and now the spirit's voice hit as hard as ever, _Roxas was in danger! _

"Hey." Roxas said, smiling faintly.

In normal times, Axel would've put one arm around Roxas shoulders and start talking about Roxas' crush with Namine, something he learned from Hayner. But this time, he gave his own weak smile, and sighed. Axel did that so much, Roxas knew at once when he didn't do this, something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Axel gave a weak, unconvincing, nod and smile. "Whats wrong?" Roxas repeated, adding a tone of frustration to his voice.

Axel gave away, "The order is planing something with you. They know something." His voice trailed away.

"What." Roxas said, edging him on.

"Well. You.." Axel paused before continuing."You aren't a nobody. I don't think you were ever a nobody at all. You're a human."

"Thats a lie."Roxas said right away. He scowled at him, as if he was angry at Axel for lying at him.

"No do you remember the Nobodies' promise?" Axel said sharply.

It took a while for him to remember it. "Yeah. A nobody is condemned to half life unless he finds or steals a heart. Why?" He seemed uncertain.

"You had a heart all along. You never had the horrible half-life at all. Do you remember Hayner, Pence, and Ollette from Twilight Town? Do you remember that life? Nobodies never have that life unless they gained hearts, but now they're no Nobodies anymore, don't you get it?" Axel seemed exasperated. "The only reason why you lived the half life we lived was because the Order forgot about the Nobodies Promise, when they realized you had a heart. "

"Okay to summarize the speech you just lectured me about. I'm a human, and the order didn't know that." Roxas said trying to digest it. "How could they have forgotten the Nobodies' promise?"

"Why did it take you awhile to remember it?" Axel accused. "Because you forget it when you deal with our half life. But never mind that now, do you still remember that Nobodies hate Humans?"

"Wait a minute, are you saying you hate me now?" Roxas asked darkly. Axel shook his head.

"Not me, your my best friend. No its the rest of the order, you have to worry about. They now seemed to know you aren't a Nobody but a human. They're having a meeting to decide what they will do with you."

Roxas eyes widened in terror. "You wont let them."

"Of course I won't, but I'm only one guy. There are eleven other Nobodies against us. My advice is hide." Axel said gravely. Roxas seemed to know what Axel was hinting. Below his feet a black, purple, and blue portal swirled. Black strings latched onto Roxas. He closed his eyes as the the portal and himself with it imploded. Axel smiled, as he did the same. Now back to the order.

The order's headquarters was a circular room. In the middle of the room was their emblem engraved in the white marble. Up against the walls were thirteen pillars, the ones not unlike the ones in Greek and Rome. Up on the pillars were thrones. Each member of the order was sitting on one. Only Roxas' chair was vacant.

"Quiet down. Quiet down. Now what do we have to say about Roxas, our newest traitor." Xemnas said with his booming voice.

"Excuse me." Axel said. "He helped the order, how could he be considered a traitor." Axel argued.

Saix replied, "He is a human who went into the order, no matter if he helped us or not. Humans are not allowed to infiltrate the organization. Therefore he betrayed the order."

"You decided to let him join the order. You singled him out." Axel continued arguing.

"Nevertheless, he didn't say he couldn't join because he was a human. " Xigar said.

"What so you can kill him?" Axel confronted.

"That is not our fault." Marluxia argued back. Axel remained silent, he was supposed to be dead, Sora killed him. Now that he thought about it, the whole order was back, some back from the dead. _Including myself, _Axel thought darkly.

"Well we need to find how we can dispose of him." Xemnas said oblivious of the argument that just been unfolded.

"Shall we kill him?" Vexen asked.

"No. How else can we get a heart now?" Saix interfered.

Xemnas put his hand on his chin. "You know I'm impressed Saix. I wouldn't have thought of that. Why not kill kill two birds with one stone. Extract Roxas heart and kill him. Meeting is at end."

Axel remained silent at the rest of the meeting, but his mind in silent shock. The spirit gave the whole order second chances, and they all were after Roxas. What will happen now?


	3. Chapter 3 Destiny Island

Chapter three Kingdom Shadows

"Wait...Axel," Roxas was out of breath. Axel stopped, and glanced back at Roxas. They teleported on a peaceful looking island. But Roxas and Axel were running through trees and vegetation; trying to get somewhere. Roxas didn't know so he wanted questions answered.

"Why are we here?" Roxas started out with the basics. Axel may no reply. "Why are we here?And where is here anyway?"

"This is destiny Island. We're here because we have an extremely big problem on our hands. The orders coming after you. They want your heart, then they'll kill you for being a traitor. So..." They finally made it out of the forest. They entered a beach. The nighttime sky was reflected in the calm seas ahead. Nothing could be heard except for the rolling crashes of the waves. Axel looked up, and he muttered something.

"What?" Roxas demanded. "Whats wrong?"

Axel pointed. The heart shaped moon known as kingdom hearts was gone. Instead a skull shaped moon grinned eerily back at the two friends. Roxas' pupils dilated in terror. What was this?

"This is Kingdom shadows." Axel explained, almost reading Roxas' mind,"Its the Order's way of trying to locate you. See here instead of hearts filling up, the black shadow of existence: heartless, the nobodies... that's what that collects." He pointed at the moon.

Roxas stared at the kingdom shadows, "But really I don't get it. What benefits will it cause?"

Axel turned his gaze back at Roxas, "This not only strengthens the Nobodies but gives them eternal half life. Instead of fading away, their bodies would collect in that-" He points again at the moon. "-and Xemmnes would create some magic and reincarnate his nobodies, his order. The shadow of the heartless will power the order; any nobody and heartless if they collect in that. And" He turned back to Roxas again. The look on his face worried Roxas. "This is Xemmnes' way to keep you from hiding."

"How do we destroy it?" Roxas asked uneasily.

"By destroying the beams, all thirteen of them. Ironic isn't it?" Axel sat down in the sand. "Each beam is in a different world. No doubt someone from the order would be there to guard it. But since they don't have thirteen people in the order, that leaves two beams open. And definitely Sora would be informed about the Kingdom shadows by now."

Sora had. By the king.

It all started by after the fight with Xemmnes. When the king sent the message in a bottle to them. He asked for a private meeting with everyone. And informed them about the kingdom shadows. Now he tried anxiously to fall asleep but he kept hearing voices outside. They sounded familiar but it didn't seem like anyone from the island. Sora tried to shrug it off and shut his eyes. There was going to be a big meeting about this.

"So when do we leave?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked back at him, "Well aren't you anxious. Honestly not too long, because we want to catch them by surprise."

"Just like I did to you guys!"

Both Axel and Roxas whirled around. Vexen appeared right behind them. Carrying his shield, he went into a battle position.

"Don't worry. I've killed him before." Axel whispered to Roxas. But deep inside his heart, he truly wondered if he could a second time.


	4. Chapter 4 The flashback battle

Chapter Four The Flashback Battle

Vexen smiled mavolently as a light blue shards of ice began poking through the ground in front of him. Axel rose his hands in the air as if he was summoning something from the heavens. They dropped slightly as a black wave of thorned energy spiraled around them. Vexen's blue shards of ice began to submerged from the ground like an ominous sunken ship resurrected from the watery depths. Vexen smiled there was now a wall of light blue ice that spererated them. Meanwhile the black waves of energy had materialized into his red and white chakrums.

"And the Chilly Acadamic is back again." Vexen smiled, "Now who's betraying the order?"

Axel sniggered, "Does it matter? I'm still gonna kill you.-" Fire shot out below the ice wall and engulfed it. Vexen jumped to the side, his teeth bared. "Got that Memorized?!"

Axel lunged toward Vexen. A line of fire burned behind Axel's footsteps. Vexen hid behind his big shield. Axel veered away looking pissed. Vexen made a throwing movement. Ice shards materialized and flew directly at Axel's left shoulder. They buried themselves in Axel's left shoulder. Axel grunted in pain; his organization 13 cloak ripped.

"Now the fun begins!" Axel yelled, his hands went to his shoulder and ripped out the shards. He threw them into the ground with more than necissary force. The ground cracked and blazed with fire and lava. A ring of flames cirlcled them; making fleeing impossible.

Vexen smiled and licked his lips. "Well you know what I have to think about this situation."A searing chakrum flew straight for his head. He sidestepped it; laughing.

"What do you think the Kingdom of Shadows is?" Vexen laughed. He placed forcefully both of his hands on the burning ground. The ground began to freeze instantly. Even the flames looked as thouogh they were trapped in ice. Axel looked at this with wide eyes. He was afraid. "It was the perfect decoy. Its the perfect way to rip Roxa's and Sora's heart." He jeered. Axel threw another one of his chakrums in the midnight sky. The chakrum suddenly stopped in mid air and levitated. Flames rained down on the island. The jungle began to catch flame. The wooden huts began to ignite.

"You going for another suicidal attack Axel?" Vexen jeered. He was inches away from Axel's side. Axel swung at him. his fist connected against Vexen's nose.

"You knowing bastard. How did you know?"

Vexen staggared back; still giggling. "I know all." All of a sudden ice began to form on Axel's arm. He shook at it as if it was a leech but the frost grew around his body.

"Roxas." He struggled out those words. His eyes burned.

Suddenly the ice suffocating him broke. Axel fell to one knee. And he saw glint of a keyblade. Roxas.

Vexen still giggling, flexed his hand. A harsh blue wind cut through them. Axel grunted in pain. Roxas winced. He flexed it again. A razor snowflake sitting on its side flew at the duo. Roxas rolled out of the way. Axel stood where he was, and move one hand outward as if he wanted to shake the snowflakes hand. Fire erutped from his outstretched hand and scorched the flake and Vexen. Vexen screamed; traces of his giggling still could be heard. As the fire cleared, Vexen was still there. He was injured but still giggling.

"You really are insane." Roxas yelled.

Vexen's giggling intensified. "That's how the Great Spirit made me!"

A Jagged pillar of ice shot out from beneath his feet, sending Roxas into the air. The pillar shattered; the shards of glass flying directly toward Axel. Axel shot out his hand again. Flames erupted from his fingertips and melted the shards of ice. Vexen watched this; giggling. He was insane.

"We are all going to disappear sooner or later." He zoomed toward Axel and stabbed him with icicles he conjured. Axel screamed in pain but also slashed Vexen with his chakrum. Vexen took no notice of the pain or the blood; he still laughed his crazed laugh.

"The Great Spirit will comsume us. Consume us ALL!"

Ice began to rain from the heavens. Roxas fell towards Vexen, his sword arm ready to strike. But then Vexen stared at him, and ice engulfed him. Axel stood watching screaming. He grabbed at Vexen's cloak.

"Maybe you were right Axel. Xennmes is no match for the Great Spirit. Maybe..."

But Axel had enough. Flames erupted from his fingertips and engulfed Vexen. Axel threw the blazing Vexen with all his might. And Axel ran toward Roxas, who was still encrusted in ice with his mouth open in a shocked state. Flames danced arounf Vexen as the lower half of his body began to disinigrate. The small pieces were blown by the wind into the skull moon above them.

"Life is only a dream. Hearts are only a thought, a dream. Like humans with the thought of flying. Never can be done but dreamed. The Great Spirit is king. The great Spirit is all. The great Spirit is -" But he could talk no more because his head broke apart in tiny sands and were blown to the Kingdom Shadows.

Axel looked at Roxas. And in that same location ten years prior to that day, Terra looked at Ven the same way. Ven was also covered in frost. But unlike ten years later, Ven would not wake from the frost.


End file.
